Una vez más juntos
by Nihil Nemorum
Summary: De niños estuvieron siempre juntos, en la secundaría se distanciaron y ahora una vez más podían estarlo. Conjunto de Drabbles(?) por la semana KatsuDeku. They can search my fics in English with the tag of "katsudekuweek" with the title "Again together 'X Day' ".
1. Día 1 - Feliz cumpleaños

_**Boku no Hero Academia le pertenece a Kouhei Horikoshi~**_

 _Estaba navegando por tumblr cuando encontré el KatsuDekuweek...Es la primera vez que participo en algún 'week', espero haberlo hecho bien xD. Prometo que la próximo vez serán más largos -quizás- y si lo público hasta ahora es porque siempre llego tarde =w= Estaré feliz si a alguien le gusta o se divierte~ :D_

* * *

–¡Feliz cumpleaños Izuku! –decía su madre mientras lo abrazaba.  
–Mamá…– se quejaba el pequeño demostrando que faltaba poco para que sus amigos llegaran. Hace bastante tiempo que no tenía una fiesta de cumpleaños, debido a que era constantemente molestado y no tenía amigos, eso lo emocionaba bastante.

A la fiesta habían asistido varios de sus amigos de UA a excepción de Katsuki, cosa que preocupo a su mamá pensando que él y su hijo ya no eran amigos por lo que le mintió diciéndole que no había podido venir por un compromiso que tenía antes y así tranquilizarla. Hacían bromas, juegos e incluso usaron sus habilidades para divertir al cumpleañero, después de comer se decidieron por dar los regalos.

–Lo sentimos, Deku-kun. Nos hubiera encantado darte la nueva figura de All Might pero el dinero no nos alcanzó. –se disculpaba Uraraka dándole el primer regalo, susurrando algo después –Si tan solo ese tonto de Bakugou hubiera cooperado…

–Eh… E-está bien Uraraka-san no te preocupes, –sonreía el muchacho negando con sus manos y nervioso. –Estoy feliz con que hayan venido, y este regalo es muy valioso para mí. –sostenía el retrato que le había regalado la chica en donde se podía observar una foto de All Might y él. Pensaba que bastaba con solo grabarlo en su mente pero ahora tenía un recuerdo de ese momento.

El segundo en darle un regarlo fue Mineta quien le dio una revista de unas chicas usando el nuevo bikini de All Might, todos sus amigos sabían cuánto admiraba al héroe, obteniendo una mirada de reproche por parte de Uraraka, un golpe por parte de Tsuyu y un Deku sonrojado por aquello. El tercero fue Iida quien le dio algo práctico y que pudiera usar: libretas de edición limitada de su héroe. El último fue Todoroki que le trajo una estatua de hielo hecha por él y autografiada por el mismo All Might.

Una vez dieron los regalos continuaron con el pastel para después retirarse no sin antes cantarle un feliz cumpleaños. Midoriya acompaño a sus invitados hasta la puerta y se despidió de cada uno de ellos, pensando que ese día era uno de los mejores cumpleaños que había tenido.

–Izuku…–llamo su mama sosteniendo una caja con decoración sencilla. Este lo tomo con una cara de sorpresa. –¿De quién es? –su madre ya la había dado su regalo desde la mañana, equipo para entrenarse que es lo que él le había pedido, a lo que ella respondía mientras lo veía abriendo el regalo. –Tenia una nota, "No abrir hasta el final". –dicho eso le dio más curiosidad por saber que tenía. Al destaparlo sus ojos no lo creían, esa era la figura que sus amigos no habían podido comprar, _¿Acaso me habrán mentido?_ …Justo cuando termino ese pensamiento noto algo al fondo de la caja, otra nota «Cuando sea el héroe No.1 más te vale comprar mis figuras.»

–¡Oh! … ¿Acaso, eso no es…? –su mama estaba igual de sorprendida o más que él por el regalo. El solo asintió con un "Um" como respuesta junto con una sonrisa. –¿Aún queda ingredientes para hacer pastel? –pregunto corriendo a la cocina. –Tal vez para una rebanada…–observaba su madre desde la entrada. –Con eso será suficiente… así le agradeceré a Kacchan por el regalo –sonrió, a lo que su madre lo imito. _Así que fue él_. –Bien te ayudare.

Después de todo antes de entrar a Yuuei, nadie sabía de su cumpleaños a excepción de él y en su lugar siempre había un pequeño presente.


	2. Día 2 - Niñez

_Siempre ha sido mi teoría(?) de Kacchan antes de todo -su Quirk y saber a leer- si era bueno tal vez(?) xD_

* * *

–Mira Izuku –señalaba la madre con una mano detrás del niño. – Esta es nuestra nueva casa. ¿Te gusta? –el niño balanceaba su cabeza hacia adelante y atrás en signo de aprobación. La madre rio un poco por el compartimiento. –Me hare cargo de las cosas de la mudanza, puedes ir a explorar el lugar pero no te alejes mucho, después saludaremos a los vecinos. –dicho eso el niño tomo su pelota y empezó a patearla por el lugar entonces recordó que en el camino vio un parque, así que fue para allá corriendo con su pelota.

Estuvo jugando un rato pero como el parque estaba vació término aburriéndose, esperaba hacer algún nuevo amigo, pateando la pelota con fuerza que esta reboto en algún lado quedando atrapada en un árbol. En un intento de recuperarla trepo por el árbol sin embargo fue en vano, cayo a pesar de no tener gran altura.

Aún seguía en el suelo cuando una mano apareció frente a él. –Oye ¿Estas bien? –Izuku solo podía observa aquel chico, parecía tener su edad así que tomo su mano y sin hablar respondió la pregunta. Sacudiéndose después de levantarse.

–¡Que tonto eres! No saber escalar un árbol. –el chico de ojos rojos rió un poco haciendo que el chico bajara su cabeza, pero en ningún momento despego la mirada de aquel chico de cabellos verdes. –Nunca te había visto antes, eres nuevo por aquí, ¿No es así? –el chico contesto tímidamente –Mmm…Sí, mi nombre es Midoriya Izuku…e-el tuyo…

–Bakugou Katsuki. –respondió mientras señalaba la pelota. –Puedo bajarla si quieres pero…mejor ¡Juguemos a ser héroes! –sonreía el chico abiertamente ilusionado con la idea y sus ojos mostraban mucha alegría, Izuku no pudo decirle que no cuando vio lo emocionado que estaba el chico así que acepto pero cuando vio que se irían del parque se detuvo.  
–Emm…esto… –jugaba con sus dedos sin capaz de mirarlo a la cara. –Mi mama me dijo que no me alejara mucho así que…

–Entonces avisémosle a tu mama. –jalo a Izuku de la manga para que se moviera y le dijera la dirección de su casa, cuando estaban cerca de llegar el chico se sorprendió. –Wow, vives cerca de mi casa, eso es genial ¿No crees? –sonría de oreja a oreja por la idea, cuando vio a la mamá del niño corrió tras ella y jalar un poco del vestido.

–¡Hola! –le sonreía el chico un poco avergonzado, la madre miro a su hijo que tampoco sabía que pasaba pero de igual manera le sonrió cálidamente. –Oh~ hola pequeño, ¿Tu eres? –revolvía los cabellos puntiagudos de este hincándose a la altura del niño. –Soy Bakugou Katsuki, amigo de Izuku. –aquella respuesta sorprendió a ambos Midoriya, su madre estaba feliz porque su hijo ya tenía un amigo e Izuku aún seguía embelesado por la idea de que aquel chico le llamara amigo que no escucho cuando le pidió permiso para llevárselo a jugar y ella aceptando con tal de que regresaran antes de la cena. Después de todo, su mamá ya había oído de sus vecinos Bakugou.

Durante el rato que pasaron juntos fueron de aquí para allá ayudando gente, desde gatos escondidos en lugares estrechos hasta señoras cargando muchas bolsas aunque el chico de cabello alborotado casi siempre se quedaba atrás. –Oye Izuku deja de perderte, Tsk. –tomo su mano y así siguieron sus aventuras.

En el camino de regreso a casa Katsuki hablo sobre lo increíble que fue ese día y algo sobre sus otros amigos, cosa que Izuku no escucho por pensar en la palabra "amigo" que él otro le había dicho antes, susurrando un montón de cosas que el otro ignoraba. Cuando estaban por llegar a la casa de Midoriya el pequeño susurro un "Kacchan" sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

–¿Dijiste algo? –pregunto el de cabello entre rubio y cenizo. –Ah… no… esto…– balbuceaba, por un momento pensó que el otro se enojaría pero… –¿Es un apodo? Se oye bien~ –sonrió radiantemente contagiando al otro imitando su acción y después rieron. Después de eso Kacchan se despidió alzando una mano, volviendo a sonreír. Izuku iba en dirección a su casa cuando el otro le grito –Mañana te enseñare a escalar árboles para que no seas el único idiota que no sabe así que prepárate. –después se echó a correr cuando una voz le grito, seguro era su mamá. Jamás olvidaría ese día.

* * *

 _En mi mente quiero pensar que Bakugou esta feliz de tener un nuevo amigo pero igual puede ser que sea otro motivo egoísta...El siguiente día es crossover o AU, no creo subir nada aquí porque aun no sé como hacer esos =w= lo mas probable es que haga un dibujo, el cual pueden encontrar con el tag katsudeku con el titulo de Again together Day 3 en tumblr._


	3. Día 4 - Alimentos

_No, no hay error esto es del Día 4 :D_

* * *

Bakugou no entendía porque estaba ahí. Maldecía a su mamá por haberlo obligado a ir a aquel lugar. Incluso farfullaba insultos a la persona que tenía en frente, aunque claro el chico estaba acostumbrado así que no era nada.

–¡Estúpido Deku! Todo esto es tú culpa. –gruñía el chico sumergiendo la cuchara en el plato. –Ah… –pronunciaba de mala gana abriendo la boca para que le imitara.

–K-Kacchan en serio, no necesito que lo hagas y-yo puedo ha…–Midoriya no pudo terminar de hablar porque su amigo de la infancia ya le había metido la cuchara con la comida. –¡Solo abre la maldita boca! –exclama furioso, ese chico siempre le hacía desesperar.

–¡Pero está caliente, Kacchan idiota! –reclamo el chico poniéndose de pie dándose cuenta de lo que dijo _"¡Ah, estoy muerto!"_ tapo su boca como pudo y volvió a sentarse, Bakugou le miraba con furia.

–… –sumergió de nuevo la cuchara haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Izuku estaba temblando, no sabía si de miedo por algo que le pudiera hacer su amigo o de que se volvería a quemar la boca, su mente estaba temiendo lo peor pero nunca imagino ver al chico explosivo soplar a la comida.

–Ah… –y ahí estaba Deku, pasmado sin saber qué hacer, sacando de quicio al otro y tentando su suerte de que le lanzaran todo el plato caliente. –¡Mierda, Deku! ¡Abre la boca o te dejare más inútil de lo que ya estas! –el mencionado no tuvo opción más que obedecer.

Izuku había pasado un tiempo en casa descansando puesto que un entrenamiento había quedado severamente lastimado, ahora ya estaba mejor aún le dolía el brazo derecho por lo que usaba un cabestrillo mientras que en el izquierdo solo tenía fracturado los dedos de en medio teniendo libres el pulgar y el meñique. Podía hacer las cosas que normalmente hacia pero le tomaba más tiempo que de costumbre.

A él no le gustaba que su mamá se quedara en la casa por su culpa, así que le dijo que estaría bien que no se preocupara y fuera con sus amigas y muy forzada acepto.  
La señora Bakugou sabía de la situación de su amiga Inko y como su hijo no hacía nada una vez llegando a casa según ella, lo mando a cuidar de su "amigo", lo que ella ignoraba era Katsuki fue parte responsable de sus heridas y que él solo lo consideraba un estorbo.

Katsuki ya había terminado de comer hace bastante tiempo -la señora Midoriya era igual de amable como su hijo- y fue al sofá a mirar la televisión en lo que el estúpido nerd terminaba de comer… Al final se desesperó y por 'reflejo' fue ayudarle o esa fue su excusa incluyendo "Si voy a ser el héroe esto no es nada".

–G-Gracias por la comida. –dijo el peliverde mirando de reojo a su amigo. –Como sea, me voy. –tomo sus cosas para irse, no soportaba estar más tiempo ahí aun si eso significaba enfrentarse a esa bruja que tenía por madre. Tan concentrado estaba que no noto cuando Deku lo detuvo en la entrada.

–¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –amenazo al más bajo sacando chispas de sus manos pero este había comenzado a murmurar. –Oh… bu-bueno tu madre aún no ha llamado por lo que aún debe estar con sus amigas, si ese es el caso estarás solo el resto de la tarde y… –¡Escúpelo de una vez estúpido nerd! –exigió mientras lo sujetaba del cuello de su ropa.

–¡Quédate! –hablo con tono seguro exasperando al otro, quien se contuvo para no mandarlo de nuevo al hospital.  
–¿Haa? Porque debería hacerlo, estúpido. Yo me largo. –entonces vio algo en la mesa que le llamo la atención, Izuku lo noto y tuvo algo con que atacar. –Esa es la nueva serie que salió hace poco. Aun no la he visto, podemos verla juntos si tú quieres Kacchan. –el joven rasco su nuca un poco nervioso. Le gustaba la compañía del otro aunque en estos años haya cambiado, claro nunca le diría apreciaba su vida.

–Mentiroso. –susurro el de cabellos cenizos chasqueando la lengua. –¿Dijiste algo Kacchan? –notaba como el otro dejaba sus cosas y se sentaba en el sofá. –¡Nada! Apresúrate y ponlo. –Katsuki sabía de las mañas del otro, era mentira eso de que no lo había visto, por las cosas que estaban ahí seguramente ya lo vio como 3 veces. Lo que más detestaba era tener los mismos gustos y peor aún ¡Él ya lo tenía completa!

–Toma Kacchan son tus preferidos. –le dio unas bolsas de papas picantes el otro quedo un poco impactado, hace tiempo que no venía a su casa. –Tú… ¿Puedes comerlas?  
–Pero que dices Kacchan, solo puedo terminar una bolsa. –reía el chico después puso play en dirección a la pantalla y empezó el maratón de esa serie con el otro muy atenta a esta. Bakugou sonrío. Ese nerd había pasado de no comer ni una sola papa a una bolsa.

Pasaron lo que resta del día viendo la serie, cuando la madre de Izuku llego solo pudo sonreír por la escena y tapar con una cobija a los jóvenes que se habían quedado dormidos sobre el sofá.

* * *

 _Si alguien se pregunta porque esta feliz con lo de las papas es como un reto no sé siento como si le dijera "puedo alcanzarte así que preparate" xD . Y Kacchan esta dormido en el hombro de Izuku y este sobre su cabeza (/u/)._


	4. Día 5 - Festival

_Esto puede ser un poco confuso pero cuando acabe esto entenderán(?) :'D, ya solo faltan 2 días._

* * *

Izuku estaba nervioso pero sobre todo ansioso. Había pasado un mes desde que vio a Kacchan, a pesar de vivir cerca el trabajo como héroe los tenía ocupado, ese chico de ojos rubíes lo había invitado a ver los fuegos artificiales de una manera única.

Ya habían tenido citas antes y mantener una relación es complicado, más cuando su pareja es un tsundere agresivo pero Izuku no es alguien que se dé por vencido y son esos simples detalles lo que lo enamoran más. Fue durante una batalla que Katsuki estaba llevando y Deku debía apoyar que el otro le pregunto.

–¡Oye Deku, golpea cuando te diga! – un "si" vino de su parte, hacían un buen equipo cuando dejaban de pelear, porque aun teniendo una relación amorosa seguían discutiendo temas triviales, quizás su falta de experiencia. Katsuki lo distrajo con unas explosiones delante de él y cuando estuvo segado detrás salió Deku para utilizar _Delaware Smash_ y así dejarlo fuera de combate, y esperar por otro héroe que le congelara ya que podía usar un _Quirk_ en donde podría escaparse escurriendo por ahí.

–¡Eres increíble Kacchan! –exclamo a todo pulmón pues había otros héroes que se habían retirado por poseer el elemento de fuego, pero él no abandonaría una pelea. –Tch, no tenías que sobrepasarte era un debilucho –extendió una mano para que se levantara mientras el otro solo reía animadamente. –Lo siento Kacchan, solo estaba emocionado por trabajar contigo. –eso lo haba tomado desprevenido.

Katsuki no era alguien cariñoso o romántico -aunque el chico de pecas le decía lo contrario- pero si posesivo incluso cuando le dijo sobre sus sentimientos al otro confiaba en que este descubriría el mensaje para su suerte no solo lo entendió, sino que se le adelanto.

Aun sujetaba la mano del otro, al parecer ninguno se había dado cuenta de esto, el chico más alto, con su mano libre, rasco un poco su mejilla desviando su mirada. –H-Hay un festival cerca y…–Izuku sabía lo que el otro quería pedirle después de todo vivían por el mismo lugar pero no se esperaba verlos en primera fila, justo enfrente de sus ojos katsuki había lanzado un golpe por su lado derecho, sin duda alguna los "fuegos artificiales" de Kacchan son los más llamativos.

–¿Quieres ir? – jalo de él para hacer un ataque combinado y volver a dejar a su rival inconsciente, mientras el llamativo aventaba de frente a su novio para el ataque y este contestaba un alegre y fuerte "Si" el otro saltaba por encima de él haciendo una explosión más llamativa dando un golpe certero en el vientre gritando un "¡Woah!"

Ahí estaba él, esperando debajo de un árbol cerca del festival cuando deslumbro una cabellera puntiaguda. –K-Kacchan… – su intento de llamar la atención del rubio se detuvo al ver que era acompañado por una chica, interceptaron miradas.  
Katsuki le dijo algo a la chica y esta se fue, una vez llego al árbol despeino sus cabellos y sus dudas.

–No te hagas ideas estúpidas, solo le ayudaba a dar con el festival. –dicho eso mostro la verdadera razón de haberlo citado ahí. Una mano recargada en el árbol y la otra iba bajando lentamente hasta su barbilla, Izuku sostuvo su mirada durante el tiempo que estuvieron así, ambos acercaron más sus rostros hasta hacer contacto con los labios del otro, perdiendo la noción del tiempo hasta que empezaron a escuchar estruendos que anunciaban pronto el gran espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Katsuki no deja de mirarlo, bajo su otra mano para acariciar su mejilla dándole otro beso y después tomarlo de su brazo para adentrarse al festival. MIdoriya era todo un espectáculo al rojo vivo.

–Oye Dee…I-Izuku vayamos primero por algo de comer. –El otro asintió, extrañaba que le dijera como siempre lo había hecho pero ahora era diferente, si le decía así cualquiera se daría cuenta de su presencia y tendrían que salir de ahí. Fue todo un reto el que Bakugou se acostumbrara a llamarlo así pero cuando estaban solos su viejo hábito volvía.

Estuvieron paseando por los alrededores, comprando cosas, comiendo, compitiendo. Se tomaron un descanso y fueron a lo alto, cerca de un santuario -según Katsuki desde ahí verían mejor el espectáculo-. Tenía razón, el cielo nocturno empezaba a pintarse de muchos colores, Izuku disfrutaba de la vista cuando sintió la mano del otro tomar la suya y dejar algo metálico en ella.

–Vivamos juntos, Deku. –volvió a sostener su mano esperando la respuesta obteniendo como resultado un chico peliverde abalanzarse sobre él. –¡Por supuesto Kacchan! – miro hacia arriba, la cara de felicidad de su pareja no podía compararse con los fuegos artificiales y el espectáculo que estaba sobre ella, sin duda sería una noche muy ajetreada para ambos.

* * *

 _La razón por la que dice Izuku en lugar de Deku, es porque por ahí leí en otro fic xD que Deku había escogido ese nombre como héroe, entonces pensé que tendrían identidades secretas y así xDDD... Ya saben como fue esa noche e7e  
PD: Gracias y.n por los ánimos __( ˃̣̣̥ω˂̣̣̥ )/_


	5. Día 6 - Aventura

_Apenas estoy leyéndome el manga )/) por lo tanto todos estos capítulos son puros disparetes mios tomando como referencia el anime y las curiosidades de la wikia -y un poquito los spoilers de otros fics- xDDD_

* * *

Estaban perdidos y ninguno lo admitiría eso era un hecho pero así estaba bien no había prisa por regresar. Desde 'aquel suceso' no había pasado ni una semana y ahora se encontraban vagando por la montaña. Era una simple coincidencia que ambos estuviesen ahí, aquel lugar donde solían jugar, a la misma hora justo el mismo día y eso era demasiado para ser verdad.

–¿Ka…cchan? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –estaba sorprendido, no pensó verlo tan pronto aún no estaba listo.  
–Metete en tus propios asuntos, ¡Piérdete! –paso de largo metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos. _…Kacchan está más enojado que de costumbre_ pensó Deku, que por instinto lo siguió como en los viejos tiempo, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. "Es ahora o nunca, no sé cuándo pueda volver a hablar con Kacchan y puede que lo olvide, si algo sale mal no habrá problemas por lo que…"

–Oi deja de murmura estupideces, maldito Deku. Es patético y ¡Deja de seguirme!  
–¡No lo hare Kacchan! –el otro se detuvo, dándole la espalda. –Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que paso en la escuela.  
–¡¿Haah?! ¡De qué demonios estas…! –lo encaro y entonces lo recordó, el muy maldito si lo entendió.

 _¿Me vas a dar una respuesta? Nunca te lo pedí._ –Hey Deku si logras ganarme, te escuchare. –señalo al árbol más alto de la montaña, una carrera. _"No huyas Kacchan"_ pensó el otro y acepto el reto, no perdería no esta vez.

Corrieron a la par, uno se adelantaba por metros y en menos de un minuto era alcanzado por el otro y al siguiente se invertían los papeles. No había un camino específico a seguir, cada quien tomo caminos diferentes y aun así habían terminado al mismo tiempo.

–Haa… Kacchan es un empate –decía el chico con dificultad, tratando de recuperar el aire, el otro hacia lo mismo.  
–Sobre lo del otro día… Yo… –empezó el otro, molestando al rubio.  
–No hables. ¡No ganaste, no necesito una respuesta! –apretó sus puños dispuesto a zanjar el asunto y marcharse.  
–¡Pero yo sí! –aquella respuesta lo había sorprendió. –Eres cruel, Kacchan… –

Camino hacia él y lo jalo del cuello de su camisa. –¡Mierda! ¿Qué es lo que esperas de mí? ¡¿Eh?!  
–¡Que lo digas! –mordió su labio, otra vez le estaba enfrentando.  
–Gaaah, maldición, ¡Me gustas! ¡¿Si?! ¿Estas feliz? –Bakugou no podía estar mar avergonzado, y no es una cara que le gustara mostrar al otro. –Sip. –respondió rápidamente… _¿Eh? ¿Acaso el… está jugando conmigo?_ Pensó mientras su agarre se soltaba y el otro trataba de calmarse, se notaba un pequeño sonrojo sobre aquellas pecas que alguna vez pensó eran lindas.

–¿Desde… mmm… cuando te gusto Kacchan? –el chico no estaba entendiendo nada y estaba por explotar otra vez.  
–Oi… ¿Acaso no te da asco? … A pesar que todo este tiempo no he hecho más que hacerte la vida imposible…  
–A… A decir verdad… –Kacchan lo mataría por decir aquello–, mam- digo en internet leí que a veces los chicos molestaban a las chicas porque están enamorados pero no saben cómo acercárseles… –miro de reojo al rubio y su cara había explotado de un lindo color carmín junto con el suyo.

–¿Haaaah? ¡¿Q-Que estupideces estas diciendo Deku?! –volvió a sujetarlo cerca del cuello sacando algunas chispas, no estaba enojado solo nervioso. –Kacchan, me gustas ¿Podrías salir conmigo? –ante las palabras dichas le dio un cabezazo, apoyándose en ella después.

–¡No me quites las putas palabras de boca Deku! –sonrió satisfecho de su siguiente movimiento, acerco más su agarre y lo beso...lo beso hasta saciarse, hace tiempo que quería hacerlo. –¡Sal conmigo! –no era una opción era una orden, Midoriya coloco sus manos sobre las de él y le dio un beso, un beso rápido seguido del típico "Si" siendo lanzado por una pequeña explosión, Kacchan era un tsundere que no le gustaba le sacaran la delantera.

–Por cierto Kacchan ¿Dónde estamos?  
–No lo sé, no había pasado más allá del rio. – _"Estamos perdidos…"_ fue un pensamiento compartido. –Hey Kacchan allá, algo brilla. Vayamos a ver que es.  
–Huh, como quieras. –tomo la mano del otro y se dejó guiar.

* * *

 _Los tipos como Kacchan los puedo ver de 2 formas: el tsundere -casi siempre- y el que puede mantener la calma, verse cool y perder la vergüenza en ciertos escenarios -por poco tiempo(?)-_


	6. Día 7 - Graduación

_Gracias por leer hasta aquí~ ^^_

* * *

Las clases habían acabado. Todos estaban corriendo por ahí, tomándose fotos con sus profesores favoritos, pidiendo autógrafos ya que no sabían si los volverían a ver, el trabajo de héroes los mantendría ocupados. Pero para él no era necesario más autógrafos, era feliz con el que le dio All Might aquella vez que lo rescato. Además contaba con la foto de todos los héroes y el alumnado que había sido tomada al finalizar la ceremonia.

Y ahí estaba MIdoriya Izuku, caminando por los corredores de la escuela yendo a recoger sus cosas que había olvidado para después alcanzar a sus amigos y despedirse de ellos -quizás- pero al abrir la puerta del salón se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien más. Aquel chico parecía estar dormido lo más probable es que estuviera evitando charlas innecesarias y cosas como esa después de todo lo conoce, él quien fue la persona que admiro, amigo y primer…

–Kacchan, es hora de irnos. – movía al otro del hombro para despertarlo –Ug… ¿Deku?... Gah me quede dormido… –mientras este trataba de despabilarse del sueño, un poco molesto por saber quién lo despertó, vio a una chica espiando por la puerta. –Tch, parece que te buscan. –hizo un ademan con sus ojos para que el otro fuera.

Observo como ese chico era tan idiota, olvidar sus cosas en un salón vacío y se debía a esto que pudo saber que estaría ahí, pero ahora esa estúpida chica arruino sus planes suficiente tenía con soporta a esa zorra de la gravedad. Bakugou solo pudo fulminarla con la mirada por un corto tiempo, desviando la mirada a la mochila de su compañero. –Esto… Kacchan… mm… La chica te estaba buscando a ti –Midoriya estaba asustado de lo que su amigo pudiera hacerle a ella, no quería verla llorar. El otro chico solo gruño y fue hacia la puerta.

Cuando estaba por tomar sus cosas vio en su mochila un sobre _¿No la cerré?_ Tomo el sobre y cuando estaba a punto de abrirlo el azotón de la puerta lo hizo voltear, entonces vio algo que no espero. El primer* botón de su uniforme no estaba seguramente la chica se lo había pedido, apretó fuertemente el suyo. Sabía que no había forma que se lo diera a él pero aun así dolía.

–¿Qué tanto miras? –el chico se acercó hasta su lugar, de reojo confirmó que la chica se había ido. –Y pensar que un inútil como tú se graduaría, tsk. – declaro tan arrogante como siempre haciendo que aquellos ojos esmeraldas le vieran desafiante, él le haba demostrado lo fuerte que era. –¡Yo también soy un héroe! Y te superare.

Sabía que eso último encendería la llama en Katsuki para considerarle como tal, tenía que parecer firme aunque por dentro tuviera un poco de miedo. –¡No importa él lugar te demostrare que yo soy el mejor! –sujeto al chico de la chaqueta con una sonrisa triunfante – ¡Entonces es una promesa! –sus ojos no dudaban y esa determinación sacaba de quicio a Bakugou pero aun así sonrió y bufó soltándolo al momento y marchándose.

 _Fiuu por poco pensé que me mandaría a la enfermería._ Coloco su mano sobre su pecho tratando de controlar su respiración ya más relajado noto algo… su botón no estaba; aquel botón que le iba dar a Uraraka, ya que se había rendido que aquel chico tan siquiera lo aceptara -era la primera vez que se rendía con algo-, lo busco por el suelo y nada.

Entonces recordó lo de hace unos momentos, el lugar donde lo sujetaba… _¿Kacchan se lo llevo?_ "No es imposible, si él hubiera tomado ese botón, eso significa que siente algo por mí pero estamos hablando de Kacchan el no…" su típico murmullo fue detenido recordando el sobre, lo abrió y ahí estaba un botón, lleno pequeñas cenizas, residuos de una explosión tal vez y eso no era todo el sobre, que no era sobre, era un hoja de uno de sus cuadernos -donde hacia sus notas- y este si estaba quemado.

Ahora que lo pensaba, él ya no tenía el botón cuando se levantó _¿Kacchan… acaso tú…?_ Sonrió de oreja a oreja con la idea y la cara coloreada. Al fin de cuentas él no era alguien que se rindiera… _¡La próxima vez seré yo quien se adelante y me confesare primero!_ Con esos pensamientos pensativos, salió del salón y se dirigió con sus amigos.

.

* * *

 _*Como su uniforme no es un Gakuran, decidí que fuera ese por que es el que esta mas cerca del corazón 7/u/7  
Al final perdí la idea q_q tenia pensado que sucediera a fuera pero no... Esto lo hice sin leer el manga y ahora que ya lo alcance siento que me salte muchas etapas de vida y que tal vez hice a Kacchan mas amable xDD  
_

 _Si alguien le gusto o se divirtió con esto que bien, la próxima(?) tratare de escribir algo mejor y no tan a las prisas ni improvisaciones porque no se me dan._

 _PD: El orden de sería 2, 1, 4, 7, 6, 5 y hasta el ultimo el 3 ya que es AU~ ¿Porque lo hizo así? primero me vino la idea del 7 por eso termino siendo revoltijo xD_


End file.
